1 Down 9 to go
by mosbimackerpacker
Summary: Bella Swan is the love guru of her friends. If any of them ever need help with replationships they always come to her. But considering she knows all, she has never had a boyfriend. Until she's dared to ask out her massive crush Edward Cullen ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan is the love guru of her friends. If any of them ever need help with replationships they always come to her. But considering she knows all, she has never had a boyfriend. Until she's dared to ask out her massive crush Edward Cullen ...**

**1.**_**Act flirty- where clothes that compliment you around him to make him realise what hes missing out on. **_

_** something near him- either bend down to pick it up so he can check you out or let him pick it up so you can thank him and act all sweet **_

_**3. Play dumb, act like you need help with homework so you get an excuse to hang out with him. **_

_**4. When your hanging out, make an effot to touch him on the arms. Like playful nudges to show your liking him, and mabye get sparks.**_

_** it clear your single, send out signals to let him know your totally availible**_

_** contact. **__**Whenever possible – without being too obvious – try to catch and hold his eyes. If you catch him staring at you, that's even better. Capture his eyes when you do, and smile at him. **_

_**7. Get to know him. Find out what he likes, share your interests and show him that you would like to get to know him more**_

_**8. Guys love a girl with a sense of humor, so make him laugh!**_

_**9. Make it east for him to ask you out, I dont mean BE easy. I mean have casual conversation to leave plenty of opitunities for him to ask you out **_

_**10. By now, if he hasnt asked you out then he's either to scared to or not interested. The best way to deal with this is probibly just coming out with it. Tell him you like him! Ask him out and see where it gets you.**_

Chapter one: Another day

Another stupid morning, for another stupid day at Forks High. I'm woken up once again by my alarm clock blasting out 'You can't touch this', probibly my favourtie song ever, but not at half six in the morning. Once I finally dragged myself out of bed and get over to my wardrobe, I chose my simple jeans and huddie that I wear everyday.

You see, the weather in Forks is shit- cold, wet and always raining. Probibly the worst place for rain in Washington. I don't own many dresses, only the ones my mother sent off for me from Phenix. Not like I would ever wear them though even if it was sunny here.

I'm glad I live with my Dad and not my mum, she was always fussy saying 'you need to get out more Bells!' and ' Look like a girl not a boy baby' ' when will I meet a boyfriend'. She's probibly why I know so much about relationships. Everyother month after her and my dad got a divorce, she would have another man. Skip. I never knew their names, never took the time because I knew they wouldn't be there for long anyway.

Today, Monday. New week and a new day in my boring life. The only things that make it worth living are my best friends Rose, Alice and Angela. I skipped breakfast and said goodbye to charlie, my dad who happens to be Chef of police, another entry to my list of embarisments. And made my way to my truck. oh I do love my truck, and she may be old but I would never say that infront of her to hurt her feelings. Shes lasted this long after my dad bought her from Billy and Jacob Black and I love her.

5 things you need to know about forks high, Stay the hell away from Jessica Stanley and her possey of bitches. She bullied me since middle school and has oviously got no life at all beacause she still does. Second, dont get to close to Mrs Cope the PE teacher, she stinks and makes me do press ups because I suck at PE. Third. Don'd ever get on the wrong side of Rosile Hale, or she will probibly kill you. She only tolerates me, Angie and Alice because.. well I dont even know why. Forth... I know everything about guys, thanks to mummy dearest, but have never had a boyfriend. Yep, people Im 17 and havent even got to 1st base, let alone second. But I did get close with Jacob black though at a halloween party when we were 10 until I ran away *sighs*. And Finally, I have a massive crush on Edward cullen. Jock, ladies man, total dreammy hotty with his swish russet hair...

Back to reality and I think I might have just hit a bird with my truck. Woops. As I pull into the school ground my eyes automatically go to his usual parking spot where he always parks his black Volvo and as I parked 3 spaces down, the only place my eyes are looking are where his muscle frame and god like body are sitting on the benches with all the cheerleaders hudded around the table of jocks. Wow. Just wow. I think I just died and went to heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I dare you

The school bell rang and dragged me back to the present. I was just about to get out of my truck when I turned and saw a short girl with pixi hair pop up out of no where and scare the heeby geepies out of me.

"ALICE!" I shouted with my hand on my heart " what did I tell you, dont bloody jump up on me like that!"

"Well sorry bells, it's not my fault you where to busy staring at Edward Cullen again." She just smiles and winks at me. Evil I tell you, shes evil.

"Alice, I do not fancey your brother for the 100th time" Lies all lies and I know she knows it, but I will never actually admit it to her. And yep, he's her Brother, hense I love going to Alice's house all the time instead of us coming to mine. Plus her house is fucking huge!

"Oh shut up, you love him and you know it" She said moving out the way to let me out my truck, opening the door in the process. " and hurry up slow coach or we'll be late for french!"

URGGHH French. the one subject I detest (thats french isn't it?) Ive been doing it since I was 11 and I still suck at it. I hurried after my little pixi friend and boy she can walk fast considering shes so small.

On the way past the benches, I sneak one last peek at Edward Cullen and it obiously doesnt go unnoticed by Alice who is blatently staring at me.

"bella swan.." that never starts good.".. I think you should just ask him out already"

Now that shocked me. " alice are you mad, he hates me after I tipped juice all over his piano when we were 13 and he never talks to me plus he has probibly slept with every girl in school and.. and.. I cant Al" I babbeled all the time, I just couldnt help it. And yes, ladies hes hot and good with his fingers.. On the piano I mean OBIOUSLY!

" Bell, you know hes over that stop making excuses already" she said walst we made our way to our seats before hell starts.

"I'm not making excuses Al!" I whisper shouted back because the teacher was already at the front of class.

" You so are bella." I evil glared her. " Fine, lets make a deal." Oh no what now.. "I dare you to ask Edward out before 10 days is up." Before I could protest she shut me up with a hand, " I double dare you." NOO not a double dare, we always had to do them It was the rules of friendships, well ours anyway

"Trust me bella, use some of your charms. They worked for me and Jaz and look how happy we are! 10 days, 10 steps right?" I sat there shocked as she stuck her hand out for me to shake " Deal?"

I considered it for a few seconds. Oh hell, what have I got to lose! " Deal" I shook her hand and then Madame Rushett started talking in jiberish.. 1 hour of this I had to live through untill I could see edward in Biology.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where to start?

Ways to get a guy to ask you out..

_1. Act flirty- where clothes that compliement you around him to make him realise what hes missing out on. _

Urghh, Number one so isnt working, Im in a huddie and jeans for crying out loud. I will just have to skip that one for tomorrow.

_2. Drop something near him- either bend down to pick it up so he can check you out, or let him pick it up so you can thank him and act all sweet._

Hmm, I could definitly do that. I was walking to biology and I can definitly see the man by his locker putting his books away and getting his others out. I just happend to acidently fall over air and dropped all my books right next to him.

" shoot!" To be honest, it was actually an acident not acidently on purpose. I was just about to pick them up when I heard him speak.

"Here let me help Bell" as if I couldn't recognise that godlike voice. I checked out his ass on the way down as he helped me pick my books up.

"thanks Edward," I looked at him directly in his green eyes and showed him my sexy smile and fluttered my eye lashes. " I'm such a cluts."

He laughed, wow I loved his laugh " Its ok bells, you always were."

Crap I knew he still hated me for his piano. " I already said sorry for your piano eddie, it was years ago" I gave him another smile as he handed me my books and I muttered thanks.

" Bells, its fine. Honest." he sent me a sexy smurk that was to die for, i think my heart might have just missed a beat. We began to walk to biology and i was thankful that I got to sit next to him so I could put the next step in my plan in action.

_3. Play dumb, act like you need help with homework so you get an excuse to hang out with him._

"Ermm edward, " He Uhmmed me as a sign to go on " I suck at french and I need a nerds help" did he just Pftt me? I carried on still, " anyway, alice suchs at it as well, and your in top set so I was thinking" Just say it bella! " are you free tonight so you can help me out?" please say yes pleassee.

"yeah, sure Im free" o.m.g. he said yes _ oh shut up bella its not a date, this is just stage 3 it doesnt even count _** you shut up! ** sheshh im talking to myself.

I think I just did a little dance in my head but I composed myself to answer him back before he thought I was crazy or something " great, ermm come around after school at lets say 4? Cos my dad wont be home then and we dont want alice interupting us if we go to yours."

"yeah that fine by me" he confermend, god i love him." I'll bring my books, brain and my good lucks" Did I just hear him right, and he just winked at me! Wishhh swan, great one.

"Yep you do that" I whispered so only I could hear, but from the look on his face I think he heared me. I hope this 1 hour biology class lasts long enough just so that I can look at him some more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Beautiful

After Biology we had a 20 minute break. Because I spent the whole hour staring at edward, I really needed to get him out of my mind so I made my way to the school library to get some books and guess who I bumped into..

Mike Newton. Footballer, blondie, user and basically worships his own ass. He loves himself to much

"Heyy, carefull sweetcheeks. Don't wonna hurt that pritty face of yours" He said to me and I think I might have just threw up in my mouth a little.

"Don't make me hurt that face of yours Newton" I snapped back at him smirking "and Im not your sweetcheeks dumbass!" I shoved him out my way and kept on walking to the library, but by the sounds of it he was still following me like a golden ratreever.

"Well, mabye we can work something out" he caught up with me now and stood infront of me to halt my walk. more like run. " How about me and you get to know eachother more. Lets say, tonight?" No way. He winked at me and he was obiously starting at my tits again.

"Mike, my eyes are here" I pointed to my face " not bloody down there and no Im busy tonight and tomorrow and well everyother day of the year. So I'll be on my way now. You can go back to your whore Jessica" I moved around him just as the bell rang and left him standing there gobsmacked. I'll have to go to the library at lunch.

I made my way to music class now. I loved music class but I'm always shy when singing infront of people but I knew I had a good voice. Once in the music room I went to the teacher to sign in and tell her I was going to one of the music rooms because all we do in music is rehearse.

I got the keys to the room and walked back out of the class to my favourite room away from everyone elses, the one with the piano in. Yes I can play the piano. I think it was edward who probibly inspired me to start to play because it was so beautiful whenever he did. No one has ever heard me sing or play before because im so shy.

When in the room, I sat down on the stool and lifted the lid. Got my music sheets and started playing.

Once my fingers connected with the keys I was in my own person bubble. This is why I love playing because its a way to escape. My song of the week, Beautiful by Christina Aguilera (**Listin to pleasse when reading this!) **As my fingers flowed so did the lyrics from my lips with such emotion of how I was feeling.

_"_Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today"

I took a breath and carried on with the keys and lyrics like it was imprinted in my memory.

_"_To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today..."

When the song came to a close,I heard a single clapping behind me and turned around suddenly making me press the low keys causing a horrific noise. And the source of the clapping I hear you ask, None other than Edward Cullen.

**Next chapter soon 3 Pleaasse review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- So much you don't know

I gasped and put my hand on my heart. " Oh- my- god!" I said inbetween gasps " does it run in the family to jump up on people! Shesh you scared me Edward"

He smiled and made he was over to me. "Sorry, but I got moved to music and this is the only room with a piano in.. I didn't mean to scare you."

He sat next to me on the stool" It's ok" I murmered so quietly I wasn't even sure he hurd me.

"Bella, I didn't know you could sing like that," I blushed at his comment and turned my head away from his line of sight " and you play the piano, since when?" I wasnt sure if that was a rhitorical question but I answered anyway.

"ermm, since I was 14. And I guess no one ever asked" I replyed. I was self taught so no one really knew about it.

He placed his hands on the keys and they made a beautiful noise "theres lots of things you dont know about me edward.." I trailed on as I lost my train of thought because of his beautiful eyes.

"Soo, Music Huh? " he raised an eyebrow at me in question. " I guess we might just have to share this piano Bells" Why was it only him that called me that, and I accept it as well. No one else would call me that or I would hit them- my dad an exception of cause.

"Still on for tonight?" He asked as his fingers glided over the piano, I recognised the melody. It was Christmas lights by coldplay Im sure.. I loved that song. It made me smile as much as Edward did.

"Yeah course, It's a date.." shoot. " I mean not a date date.. you know.. two people studying.." He just chuckeled while I babbled some more. How embarising

"Your cute when you babbble Bells" He smirked.. Awww he called me cute wow! Now Im blushing so bad. "It's a 'study' date" He empisiysed the work study.

The school bell rang pulling us out of our trance and he stopped playing the music. I think I might have pouted, Im not quite sure. We both got up and I packed my music up.

"Bye Eddie" We locked eyes and smiled

"Bye Bells" He winked as I walked out to the corridor and we went our seperate ways to lunch.

_Note to self, get Lord of the rings book from the library and stop blushing!_

**I am just writing the next chapter so will probibly be on tomorrow x :) Review please and I will keep posting And can I have thoughts on whether I should do an Edwards POV or leave it a mystery to keep suspence? Hmmm let me know x**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here we go..**

Chapter 6: Day 1

The rest of the day was a total blur. After finally getting my book from the library because the woman kept me waiting 10 minutes while she talked to the other Libarian. Stupid.

I made my way to my truck and shuved my bag in the passenger seat and got into my seat behind the wheel. In the distence I could see Alice and Jasper saying their 'Goodbyes' so I didn't bother to wave goodbye. I was BUZZ-ING for laighter with edward, step 4 can finally happen and mabye he would make the move.. but what if he doesn't, then what do I do.. before I can panic anymore my brain gets into gear and I remember that theres 6 other steps to go after that.

I pulled up into my drive and saw that charlie was still not home, I aways call Dad Charile. Because have you ever found that whenever you say Dad or Mum in a public place, like 5 people turn round? When I say Charlie mabye only 2 turn round so It's just easyier.

When I check the fridge, theres leftovers from yesterday so I dont have to worry about him going hungry because he can't cook.. he burns. I remember the last time he cooked and we have to throw away the pan afterwards, lets just say he never cooked since.

After getting my double decker from the top shelf, I get my french books and bag and go back to my truck making sure to lock the door.

I know the trip to the cullens like the back of my hand because I have been that many times now. All the times that I slept over with alice and I could never sleep because I knew Edward was sleeping so close..

When I pulled up behind Edwards volvo and getting out the truck, I made my way to the massive mansion and knock on the door. But before my second knock Edward answered smiling as always.

"Hey Bells, come on in. Everyones out so we can just go upstairs to my study" He turned and left the door to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, S'okay. Where are they all?"

"Alice, Jaspers. Mum, shopping and Dad, work" he answered

I was secretly checking out his ass on the way up the stairs and then we came to a stop outside his study. " Here we are. You got your French head on Bells?" he smiled my favourite crucked smile and opened the door.

"Oui, je dois... ma tête françaises.. sur Eddie" (Yes, I do have my french head on Eddie) I think that was right.

"Bien fait mon Bella, tu as fait une bonne" (well done my Bella, that was good) He just totally confused me.

"Huh?"

"I said well done bella, It was good. Shall we?" he waved his hand in the direction of the sofa agains the wall.

"sure" We both sat and I put my backpack on the floor next to my feet. I could feel the heat radiating from him as he sat next to me causing the sofa to sink from his weight. I tured to smile at him and he smiled back.

_Step __4. When your hanging out, make an effot to touch him on the arms. Like playful nudges to show your liking him, and mabye get sparks._

Here goes nothing..

**Well thats chapter 6.. and BTW the french in this I didnt google translate. Im just taking french for my GCSE's so I know it ;) well, I think it was right. Will update soon and Please review. I am going to post and write the next one's now, because I know the chapters aren't that long. sorry :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one I will try to make longer, and I'm ment to be doing my history Homework right now, but I'm just using that as an exuse to get the laptop from my mum. :) Enjoy**

Chapter 7- perfect timing..

So after 40 minutes of french I'm already bored and confuesd. I'm not really listening to Edwards words just staring at his mouth wondering what his lips on mine would feel like. I totally forgot about step 4 because I was so pre-occupied!

It does not help at all the I have One Direction stuck in my head right now either, but the lyrics soo go with how I think of him.. _Right now Im look-ing at you and I cant believe that you don't know your Bea-utiful.._

"Bella...Bella" Edwards voice brings me out of my mind and I turn back to him.

"Huh.. ermm yeah? Sorry. Day dreaming" I smiled

"About what I wonder..." He smirks and winks at me causing me to blush deep red. " Anyway we could give this a break now If you want, and.. do something else?" He looked nervous, I wonder why?

"thankgod!" I say a little to infusiastically " I mean, yeah Im a little tired of this so.. what did you have in mind?" Smile bella, just smile. I told myself

"Well, how about we eat. Cos Im starving. And then we could watch a movie mabye?.. I mean If you want to... we dont have to we could... " He was rambling so I stopped him and said.

"sure, Im pretty hungry. Aslong as I can cook my famous pasta while you choose a decent film?" (**I wil put the recipe at the bottom, you just have to try it its lush!)**Wonder why he's nervous, does he like me? o-m-g what if he does! _Try not to get ahead of yourself Bella dear._

"Great, lets go" He pilled the books up and put his hand out to help me up. SPARKS I swear I can feel an electric shock down my arm that warms my body. The atmosphere starts to get awkward with me and Edward just standing there holding hands and staring at each other. So I decied to break the dention a little -even though I didnt want to, I moved my hand from his and broke his gaze.

"Erm well we should get started then, lets go" He moved to walk out of the room and I followed.

when we where finally down the stairs we made our way to the kitchen. " Tell me what you need and I wil get it" He smiled and went over to the fringe freezer.

I began to tell him what I needed " Okay, so I need some Salmon?" He nodded and got some out of the freezer " and butter, mushrooms, frozen peas, pasta, and sweetcorn. Oh and pepper" That should do. He set the ingreedients on the counter. " Oh I almost forgot, you got any Philidelphia?"

"Sure, its my favourite!"

"Well you will love this then" I smiled back at him and got on with preparing the salmon for the oven, once that was done, I put the pasta on and started chopping the rest of the things.

" So, you cook alot?" He asked.

"All the time, well Charlie cant cook. , so I kind of took over that part." I smiled back at him and asked, " You like cooking?"

"sure, Esme says the way to a womens heart is through her belly, If i didnt know how to cook she would make me learn." I chuckled at his comment.

" I thought it was 'the way to a mans heart is through his stomach?"

" Same difference..." He brushed his hair back with his hand and made his way around the table. " can I help?" he offered

"Sure, cook them mushrooms in some garlic butter please" I finshed what i was doing and put the pepper in the oven and went to check on the pasta.

"Anyway, what do you want to be when you leave high school?" Edward asked.

" 20 questions, okay. Well I want to cook, but my dad says I can't because I can't stand long and I wouldnt want the hours. But Im suprisingly a moring person and a laight nighter" I didn't go into details, but I knew what he was going to ask.

" Why can't you stand long?" There we go.

"Erm.. well, when I was 13, I got a bone tumor. And when I went to get it out I got nerv damge and muscle damage from the opperation. So it hurts to stand lots and do some sports." It was worse when I was little, I would have to wear a foot brace because my foot wouldnt move on its own, Im just glad all I had to do was put it in my shoe not have something screwed onto my leg.

"Oh, I never knew that."

"Yeah, well thats why I always were jeans and never skirts, because I have scars on my legs and never really go the confidence." I never really told anyone this, I just hid it from my friends after I moved here from Florida, because they always made fun of it.

I wanted to change the subject. As I was getting the salmon out of the oven I asked " So what do you want to do then?"

"Well I wanted to compose music, or write for a newspaper. But I dont think I could be so roothless like some paperazzi's" He smirked and Im glad from the subject change.

I took the spoon from him and put the Philidelphia mixture into the mushrooms. " Can you drane the pasta please? "

" sure thing"

Once we were waiting for the bake the grill the cheese we lent againtst the work top and just talked, about out favourtie things and friends and parents.

I found out that his favourite could was green, and that he loved Nickelback just like me and Hated Black vail brides. Just like me.

When he was talking I was just gazing at his lips and didn't even notice that he had stopped talking and that I was moving closer to him. He was mirroring my actions by leaning forward too. We locked eyes and I just stared into his golded globes. Oh My Gosh, he was making a move. I was going to kiss him.. just a little further.

_BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZ_

STUPID OVEN! he broke my gaze and brushed his hair back as he blushed.

"Erm, its ready" I smiled and walked over to the oven to get the bake out while he went to get the plates.

Mabye next time.

**Don't hate mee! Be pacient, it can't be that easy can it? :) And that bone tumor bit, just wanted to get that in there because it happened to me and I know how much it sucks that you can't do something because shit happened So bella has history you know?**

**And here is my recipe if you want to try it out. x **

**Frozen or fresh salmon (cook how packet says) I get frozen and cook in tin foil with butter.**

**packet Button Mushrooms , 1 Pepper (chopped), small bowl full Frozen peas, small bowl full frozen Sweetcorn, Cheese, Butter, Garlic granuals, 2 spring onion, Philidelphia and some milk. Pasta ( bow's are my favourite :) )**

**1. cook salmon how instructions told on packet, or in foil for about 40 until cooked with a nob of butter **

**2. whalst that is cooking put serving of pasta into pan with boiling water and a splash of oil if you want, to prevent it from sticking.**

**3. Chop pepper and put on a baking try in the oven, they should take about 20 mins **

** the micro wave melt 2 tablespoons of philly with a splash of milk**

**5. Cook mushrooms in a small deep pan with butter and some garlic granuals. To that add the philly mix and chopped spring onions. Add a nob of red cheese and small bit of white. Stir until cheese is melted**

**6. 3 minutes before pasta is cooked add frozen peas and sweetcorn and cook for 3 mins.**

**7. When pasta is cooked drain, Take salmon out and take off any skin, and break into chunks. mix the sause with the pasta, then put in the salmon chunks**

**6. Put into a petry dish (oven proof dish rectangler) sprincle with cheese and grill until melted and little crispy. Top with the pepper.**

**Yumm then eat, you can re-heat left overs too with salead **

**Will Update soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have had the worst day ever. Got science GCSE's all this week and had the Bio today, atleast it was easy! I am ment to be memorising a speach in french for friday, but I'm reaaaly not in the mood so I thought I would Update :) Chance to get out of the read world for a bit.**

Chapter 8-

"Mmmmmm, oh my that was so goood" Edward moaned from across the table after he finished and put his fork down on his plate.

"Glad you liked it. Here, let me get that" I got up to pick up his plate but he got there first and stopped me.

"Bella thats what dishwashers are for" he chuckled.

"Oh right." Trust him to have one of them when in my house I am the dishwasher. After he finished putting the dishes away he turned to me and brushed his hair back with his hand in utter nervousness.

"So..ermm..shall we watch a movie." With that a smile came to his face. " You can pick, aslong as its a good one" I returned the smile. As I made my way into the living room I could feel his eyes on me whalst he followed me. Once entered, I went to the none ending and forever updating DVD collection. I scanned the titles, variying from Jack Black movies, to Leonardo Dicaprio. I always did like him in Titanic, but not so much in Inception..

My finger stopped abruptly on Transformers, I LOVED THAT FILM " That one!" I all but shouted at him

"That one it is, great choice Bells" He walked, No swaggered? If that's a word, like my mum says; If you can say it and spell it, its a word. And took the film from my grasp. I went to sit on the sofa and made sure to leave enough space next to me for him to sit.

Edward bent over to put the DVD in the player and I couldnt resist the urge to check him out. I never noticed what a nice butt he has, and those biceps.. Wow, just wow.

Once he had straightened up I snapped my eyes off of him and to the nearest wall to make it seem like I wasn't just eyefucking him when he wasnt looking.

The beginging credits came on just as he sat down next to me. I felt the sofa sink from his weight and yet again I could feel the heat radiating from him.

Not 10 minutes into the movie and I could feel his eyes on me. But I was too scared to turn my head and just look to make sure. Then I remembered Step 5 and 6- _** it clear your single, send out signals to let him know your totally availible **_Well he already knows that.

_** contact. **__**Whenever possible – without being too obvious – try to catch and hold his eyes. If you catch him staring at you, that's even better. Capture his eyes when you do, and smile at him. **_

Here goes. I turn my head to look at him and catch his eyes with mine. I flash him my best flirtatious smile and he returns it.

I can't help the fact that my eyes travel to his lips once more he begins to move in just like before accept there is no oven timers to distract us. I lick my lips and follow his lead.

His lips crashed to mine filled with passion and was more like a carress then rushed and sloppy like some kisses I have experienced in the past. Like my first kiss from with Jacob Black at a halloween party when we were 10. This feeling I was having with Edward was like our lips were made for eachother.

His lips were warm and softer than I expected and I felt Edward against my lips and pull up into a smile that I recipicated.

His hand moved to cup my cheek as his other found my hip all whalst our lips where still moving against eachother with passion.

All to quickly he pulled away and rested his forhead against mine and smirked at me as I caught my breath.

"How I have wanted to do that for so long now... You have no Idea." His words shocked me, did he really mean that?

**I think I will do an Edwards POV next.. Not sure, I will try and update at the weekend, but I got exams to revise for :( Please Review 3 **


End file.
